The Child Minder
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Tom, 10, Danny, 9, Harry, 9 and Dougie, 7 are all looked after by the same child minder. All is fun and games until something terrible happens. However, the boys manage to escape it and have lots more fun together. Lots of fluff, some very dark tones around chapters 5/6 and mild shipping throughout, mainly Pudd and Flones.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to dedicate this to CassandraHolly, kbeto, lozzigurl and Danny's Stargirl, all of whom have given me advice and through their own works helped me shape mine. This was also written because the forums informed me that there was a distinct lack of kid!McFly. Also, as for the truth or dare scene – we all know that that game is basically 'Do some stupid half-naked act or tell us who you like' anyway!**

* * *

"I don't know. I mean, I've already agreed to look after three other boys, who are ten or nine. Would a seven year old really be okay with kids quite a bit older?"

Cassie was eighteen, and for a summer job had started childminding. She had done well on her GCSEs, but failed her A Levels and had no prospect of University. She didn't want to go anyway. She'd been working since she was sixteen, and in her own flat, she guessed that childminding would be easy money. She smiled when she heard the prospective kid holler down the phone,

"Tell her I'm nearly eight, mummy!"

"Kids are surprisingly welcoming. Please, Cassie – I can't find anyone else at such short notice."

"Okay..." Cassie rattled her address off down the phone, a relatively small flat that she was incredibly proud of.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Dougs off!"

Cassie looked down at her specially-purchased childminding notepad. During the day for the next week, she was looking after four boys. Tom, who was ten and apparently 'quite sensitive', Danny at nine who was up in London with his mother who was doing business and couldn't look after him, Harry at nine who was a handful and was usually packed off to boarding school and now Dougie at seven, who she knew nothing about.

* * *

Tom arrived first, with his mum.

"Sorry that I've got to dash, but I'm taking his little sister to an audition for an advert today. See you later, Tom!"

Cassie smiled down at Tom, who grinned back. His hair was blonde and fluffy, and he was rather adorable.

"Hey, Tom. Some other kids are arriving in a little while – for now, what's your favourite film? I'm sure I can find it in my collection!"

Tom appeared thoughtful for a few seconds before replying, "Back to the Future, but I also love Star Wars. Marty McFly and Luke Skywalker should have their own movie together!"

"I've got both! Which would you prefer?"

Sighing, Tom replied, "Just my luck, usually people don't have either! Hmm...Back to the Future, please!"

Cassie slotted the DVD in and let Tom jiggle into a comfortable position one of the rickety armchairs (she might be able to afford the rent, but she couldn't afford new furniture – charity shop chic was much her style), before sitting down in another.

* * *

They were a good hour into the film when the door knocked again. Cassie went to answer it, and found a (very excited) Danny outside of the door, blabbering away in a strong Bolton accent to his mum.

"Thank you SO much for taking Danny! See you later, sweetheart – have fun!"

Danny followed Cassie in.

"Danny, this is Tom. We're just watching a film while we wait for the others to arrive. Do you like Back To The Future?"

"Never seen it. Hi Tom!"

"We should probably change the film then, seeing as we're a good way in. Tom, you don't mind, do you?"

Tom looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes that could melt butter. "Can't we put it back to the beginning instead of changing it? Then Danny can see it as well!"

Danny smiled at Tom, who smiled back. Cassie noted the smiles – _at least they don't hate each other_, she thought.

* * *

In half an hour, Dougie and Harry both arrived. Dougie was last, and was rather tiny – he looked more five coming on six than seven coming on eight.

"Dougie, this is Harry, Danny and Tom."

He looked at the other three older boys silently, eyes wide. A thumb slid into his mouth and he sucked it forlornly.

"Ha! He's sucking his thumb – only _babies _suck their thumb!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, say sorry now!" exclaimed Cassie.

He looked stubbornly from Dougie, who looked like he was going to cry, and the rather scary looking Cassie, before mumbling,

"Sorry."

"Now, I'm going to get changed then we're all going to go to the park. Behave for five minutes, okay guys?"

* * *

Cassie was barely changed when she heard it – squeals and thumps, followed by hushing from what was plainly a very anxious Tom. Thoughts of murder filled her head, and she dashed out in a blind panic – only to peal back with laughter. Her living room was completely destroyed, and the four boys were jumping from surface to surface. Harry was sat on the floor, looking grumpy. Mustering up what little sternness she had, she said,

"What's going on?"

"The floor is made of lava and Harry fell in!" Dougie replied, leaping adventurously from one armchair right the way across to the pillow that was furthest away. The pillow slid and he landed with a bump on the floor.

"I guess I fell in as well."

Cassie smiled. _A week with these lot and I'll go mad._

* * *

The walk to the park was interesting to say the least. A mad game of tag started on the pavement, with them running about like crazy people – only to be promptly ended when Danny ran smack bang into an old lady who gave Cassie a _very _snotty look.

"Old baggage." Cassie muttered as she walked away – not quite realising that all four kids were right in front of her again, as quiet as mice.

"How can a person be a bag?" Dougie asked.

"It's just a phrase."

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"She's calling her an old fart, basically, Dougie." Harry told Dougie.

"Harry!" Cassie gasped.

"But how can a person be a fart? A fart is something that comes out of your bum!" (is it necessary to say who said this one?).

"An old bitch, then."

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"You did!"

"Yeah...but...I'm allowed! I'm an adult!"

"You only look a little bit older than my sister Catherine, and she's not allowed to say that!"

"So why did you say it?"

"Because...because you did!"

"Dude, seriously don't say things like that. Your mums might get cross at me."

Dougie laughed. "Old baggage, old baggage, old baggage, old baggage, old baggage!" he chanted, skipping ahead.

Cassie sighed, mentally reprimanding herself for what she was about to say and how alike her mother she was going to sound, and insulting the old cow to start with.

"Dougie, if you carry on saying that none of us will go to the park and we'll just go back to my flat."

Dougie immediately shut up, and sidled up to Harry, who grabbed his hand. After a few moments, a very quiet,

"Sorry." escaped Dougie's lips. Cassie smiled.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked Tom. They were at the park and were sat on top of the metal frame for the slide, where there were a couple of little benches.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to get your bum out and wave it over to where Cassie is."

The other three gasped and giggled at Harry's suggestion. "I can't do that! I'm not a five year old!" Tom insisted.

"You've got to, you picked dare!"

Very quietly, Danny, Dougie and Harry started up a chant of, "Do it Do it Do it!"

Tom sighed. "Okay, but if I get in trouble for this I'm going to punch you all."

Glancing around and over at Cassie (who was listening to music and definitely not concentrating on them four), he very quickly whipped his trousers down and mooned his childminder. After a second, he covered himself again, laughing. The others laughed as well.

"Right then – Danny, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

"Dare, mate."

"I dare you to go down the slide in only your boxers."

Danny grinned, a smile splitting his tiny freckled face. "Easy!"

He dragged his jeans and T-shirt off in a matter of seconds, and was down the slide and back up the rope ladder before anyone had a chance to see. When he returned, however, his clothes were 'gone'.

"What have you done with my clothes?" he asked, glancing around wildly. Dougie gave a tiny giggle – which immediately set the other three off into heavy laughter.

"We threw them down over the side!" Dougie exploded into giggles. Danny laughed as well, and slid down the fireman's pole – only to find his clothes sat in a puddle of mud. A few choice words escaped his lips – words that Cassie or his mother would have blanched at – before grabbing them and sneaking back up. He was in them in a matter of seconds, and dismayed to find that they were absolutely filthy.

* * *

Cassie unplugged an ear and heard raucous giggles. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for such a positive reaction to the first chapter, guys! I never get such a good reaction to a story – I think it's because kid!McFly is so god damn adorable that no one can resist! Anyway, here we go! You probably hadn't noticed, but each chapter I'm slipping in a reference – like last chapter, Tom said 'Just My Luck'. Try and notice – the first person to get it right gets my love and affection!**

* * *

On the way back home from the park, Harry said one fatal thing that set off four very noisy boys into complaint.

"Cassie, I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

"When we get back." she replied. The walk was only about three quarters of a mile, but they had (after their little game of truth or dare) been running around quite madly, and were tired.

"But I'm hungry _now _Cassie." Dougie whined.

"Me too!" Tom added. "How far are we from your flat?"

"About half a mile."

"That's gonna take ages!" Dougie groaned, theatrically rubbing his stomach. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"I'm hungry as well, Cassie." Danny moaned. At that moment, the very same old lady from that moment walked past, evidently on the way back from her journey – and tutted loudly.

"You got a problem, lady?" Cassie roughly asked, turning around to face the sour old woman.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that! I'm not the one with four children and only about twenty five!"

Cassie mentally recorded the age that she had been presumed, before laughing. "They're not my kids, you dozy old bat! I'm childminding them!"

"Yeah! And she's doing a really good job, so bog off, wrinkly!"

Cassie and three of the boys turned to see Dougie, looking quite pleased with himself.

"In my day, if a child spoke to their elders like that they would have gotten a smacked bottom!"

"Yeah, well, it's not the 1700's any more, is it? We don't casually abuse kids any more! Come on, guys, let's go and get lunch!"

Cassie purposefully strode off in the direction of her flat, with Harry, Tom, Danny and Dougie closely following. When they were a safe distance away, Cassie turned to the boys and quietly said,

"Please don't tell your parents that I said all of that, or I swear, I'll-"

"We won't, Cassie! That was AWESOME!" Harry replied the others nodding in agreement.

"Come on then, let's get back for lunch."

* * *

For four otherwise simple-needing kids, they were the fussiest little brats when it came to sandwiches. Danny was fine with whatever - "As long as it's white bread. Brown bread makes me want to be sick." - but the other three were less easy. Harry wanted ham on brown, butter on one piece of bread and no crusts, Dougie wanted cheese on white, no butter, tomato ketchup and only crusts on the sides and Tom wanted cheese on brown, butter, salad cream and all crusts. She put the plates down before going back to the kitchen to make her own lunch.

"Casssiiiiiiieeeeee." called Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a drink?"

"Yeah, what do you all want? I've got water, milk or blackcurrent squash."

"Milk! Int milk brilliant!" Danny called back immediately.

"Water, please!" Harry replied.

"Black current squash!" Tom and Dougie said finally, after a reasonably long period of deliberation. Of course only two of them wanted the same thing...sighing, Cassie made the drinks. What would they do after lunch?

* * *

"So, guys, what do you want to do now?" Cassie asked them once they had eaten their sandwiches, a piece of fruit (which was incredibly challenging to coax down them) and a biscuit.

"Can we go to the cinema?" Tom asked. The other three immediately backed this up with cries of jubliation.

"What do you guys want to see? Jungle 2 Jungle is on, and George of the Jungle – which would you prefer?"

After a few minutes debate (which got rather violent, and ended when Cassie had to remove Dougie from a headlock), George of the Jungle was settled on.

"The nearest cinema is a busride away – can I trust you lot on a bus, or not?"

"You can trust me, I don't know about these lot!" Tom laughingly said, earning him a joking punch from all three of the others.

* * *

The bus ride was, of course, disastrous. The boys were warming to each other very nicely, which Cassie would have liked more if each of them didn't have a mischievous streak a mile wide. Cassie sat Tom and Dougie together, with Harry and Danny behind them and her in front of them. At first, it was just pressing buttons. Every time they saw a stop sign, one of them would frantically push the button. The other passengers – and the driver – started getting thoroughly pissed off after a while, so Cassie decided to take action. The next person to press the button was Dougie, but Cassie turned and caught his hand before he could press it again and again.

"When we get back home, you're having a time out, Dougie."

"You can't put me in time out, I'm nearly eight!"

"Would you rather I told your mum?"

"No, but- The others were doing it first!"

"Well, if any of you do it again you'll _all _be having a time out, so behave, guys."

After that, there was silence for a little while (it was quite a long bus ride at about 40 minutes). Then, Cassie heard Dougie give a little moan. She ignored it, but when he gave another, louder moan, she turned around – and found Tom and Danny brutally tickling him, while Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You three! Looks like all four of you are having a time out when we get back!"

"No, Cassie, that's not fair!" complained Harry.

"Is it fair that you were torturing poor Doug?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Now you four be nice and just have a chat – the next one of you to misbehave is going to sit on my lap for the rest of the journey, and I'll hold your hand all the way to and from the cinema."

* * *

The rest of the bus journey passed in relative peace (though Cassie did get very close to chucking Danny out of the window for pulling faces at the cars driving by the bus). Finally, they arrived in the town centre.

"You four keep close to me. Tom, Harry, you two are the oldest and I trust you to be sensible – god know's why – but I want you to stick right by me. Danny, you're pretty much as old as them, so I trust you to. Dougie, you're quite little still, so I want you right beside me for the walk, please."

Dougie moaned a little, but at the threat of beheading, nail-pulling and telling his mum (he wasn't sure which of the three would be worse) he kept beside her. They finally arrived at the cinema, purchased tickets and (of course) ridiculously unhealthy snacks, before piling into their seats a few minutes early.

* * *

Everything was fine until about ten minutes before the end of the film. They were growing restless – the film was a little more romance than comedy, which bored them, despite it being a Disney film – and trying to find things to do. Cassie finally snapped when she saw out of the corner of her eye Harry and Danny chucking popcorn into the rows ahead.

"Come on, we're leaving." she whispered down the row.

"But the film isn't over!" whined Dougie.

"Too bad. Harry and Danny just lost you all the right to finish it."

The four boys followed Cassie out, grumbling and groaning. However, the bus ride back was relatively silent, as each contemplated what had happened.

"I'm disappointed in you four, today. I asked you to behave, and what did I get? You pressed the bus button when you didn't need the stop. You nearly hurt Dougie. You messed about in the cinema and disrupted other people trying to watch the film."

Harry mumbled something which Cassie didn't quite catch.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I said, you disrupted us from watching the film."

"You're really asking for a nap, Harry. I'd suggest that you cool down a little, and then we can finish the day on a clean slate."

* * *

When they arrived home, Cassie tried to think of how she could put them all in time out for a while without any of them being able to disturb another. Her flat had a bathroom (which she wasn't leaving one of them in – god knows WHAT they'd end up doing), a kitchen which opened out onto the living room (which was also the dining room and her storage room) and her bedroom. Finally, she decided to drag four of the rickety chairs from the living room into various corners so that even if two ended up in the same room, they couldn't cause any trouble. She put Harry in a corner of her bedroom, Tom and Danny in opposite corners of the living room and Dougie sat facing the empty corner in the kitchen. Then, she nipped to the toilet – she had meant to go at the cinema, but their early departure had prevented it.

* * *

"Oi! Tom!" Danny whispered across the room. Tom turned to face him. He was rather embarrassed, really – he _never _got in trouble at home, and now he was having a time out like a flipping five year old.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

Tom let out a tiny, tiny laugh. "Not now, dude."

"Please?"

"Fine. Dare."

"Go and knock on the toilet door, really bang on it."

Tom looked aghast for a second, but quickly replaced his face with a determined mask. He nodded, slipped out of the chair, tiptoed up the door, and...BANG BANG BANG! Swiftly he deposited himself back in his corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't exactly behaving either. He had sat still until he heard the bathroom door close, when he leapt up and started bouncing on Cassie's bed. It was a good bed, actually – a proper mattress as opposed to memory foam, so it gave a good bounce. Soon he was crashing around like no one's business, bouncing all over the place. Due to his athletic nature, he was relatively nimble about it, and was quiet enough that it would just sound like foot-tapping from the other room. That was, of course, until a tragic miss-aim. He leapt into the air, touched the ceiling – and then landed with a crash on the floor.

* * *

Cassie re-entered the living room just in time to see Danny completing his final dare – stand on top of the fridge. Tom and Dougie (who had wisely not participated, but had observed) immediately stopped laughing – but Danny, who was facing the other way, did not see Cassie immediately.

"I did it, Tom! I-whoa!" With that, he stumbled and fell the (short) distance to the floor. He didn't cry – though he did give a very adorable little whimper – and by the time Cassie got across the room to him, he was getting up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cassie."

"Good. Now why were you on the fridge?"

"You said I had to stay in the corner. You didn't say which one, exactly."

Dougie and Tom both gave laughs at that, but were silenced at the icy look on Cassie's face. For an eighteen year old, she was bloody scary. But then, suddenly, she cracked up laughing.

"You're brats, all three of you. I may as well go and get Harry to join this little party. For god's sake though, don't climb on top of my fridge again."

She fetched Harry (who had survived his crashingly loud fall well) and the four stood around for a second.

"Why don't we play some games until your parents arrive?"

* * *

Three games of chinese whispers later, the door knocked. Cassie opened it to find Tom's dad and younger sister.

"Tom, time to go home!" Cassie told him (rather enthusiastically – she liked the four of them a lot but having the flat to herself again would be lovely). Tom nodded, smiling – and then threw himself at the other three, hugging them hard.

"See you all tomorrow, guys!"

After Cassie had closed the door, she could hear him babbling away to his family. A smile crept over her lips – the kids were alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reference last chapter was 'Int Milk Brilliant' – Danny said it before in a YouTube video! Okay, this chapter has homosexuality (not blatant, just a cute couple – some people apparently find this offensive but whatever) and very, very faint Pudd and Flones. Just fluffy adorable kiddy stuff, though. Also, no reference in this chapter – too lazy to put one in :D**

* * *

The next day when the kids arrived (all at about the same time, thankfully), Cassie had an agenda drawn up. Go to the amusement fair in town, get lunch while they were out, come home and bake cupcakes! Kids liked baking, right?

"Cassie!" Dougie ran straight in and gave Cassie a tackle-hug, which she awkwardly returned – she was very tall, almost six foot, and he was teeny-weeny, so it was difficult to hug him back.

"He certainly likes you! He's usually very quiet and shy around strangers!" Dougie's mum laughed.

"I'm glad he likes me – he's stuck with me for this week, so it's good that we all get on." Cassie replied, smiling.

"I'll see you later, baby. Thanks again for looking after him, Cassie." With that, she was gone.

* * *

"Right guys, we're going to the fair today! A good friend of mine is driving us, so we just need to wait for her – she'll be here very soon!"

"Cassie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is there going to be a clown?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you like clowns?"

Harry shook his head fervently. "No, I hate them. They're sc- I just don't like them."

At that moment, they heard the beep of a car horn.

"That'll be Bethan!"

Cassie lead them down to where Bethan was parked. Two years before, on Bethan's seventeenth birthday, the two had gone shopping for a car (Bethan was, by her own admittance, a spoilt little rich girl. She was also, however, a very generous soul) and had picked out a huge cruiser with three rows of seats.

"That is the coolest car I have ever seen." Danny proclaimed.

"Come on, get in you monkeys." Cassie let them in before slipping into the front seat with Bethan.

* * *

Of course the car journey was going to be boisterous. Cassie knew this from the bus ride yesterday, and had made provisions.

"Guys, we're going to play I Spy!"

A very sarcastic 'Yaaaaaay.' came from Harry's direction, but they settled into the game relatively quickly.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with b." Danny said, smiling.

"Book?"

"No."

"Brakes?"

"No?"

This rigmarole continued for a long...long...LONG time, before finally, Danny giggled,

"Do you give up?"

"Yeah." everyone said, including Bethan.

"Boobies!"

Harry, Tom and Dougie started to laugh, and even Cassie and Bethan couldn't help smiling.

"Not appropriate, dude." Cassie told him, glancing at Bethan, who was laughing quietly. Gently, he slipped an arm onto the back of Bethan's chair and onto her shoulders.

"Are you and Bethan going out?" Dougie piped up when he saw this.

"Don't be stupid, they're both girls." Harry immediately replied.

"Actually, he's not being stupid, Harry." Bethan said, before Cassie could interject. "Me and Cassie have been together since we were fourteen."

"But you're both girls!" Harry said, confused.

"Girls can go out. So can boys. Anyone can go out as long as they love each other."

"Then I'm going out with you, Dougie." Harry declared, grabbing Dougie's hand. Dougie gave a squeak but nodded, clasping his hand back.

"And you're mine, Tom." Danny insisted, moving a little closer to Tom. Tom blushed and grinned. Bethan glanced at Cassie, and the two shared a grin – hopefully, they had just ensured that four boys would not be prejudiced, which was always good. They knew from experience that people could be prejudiced.

* * *

When they arrived at the fair, Bethan quickly parked the car and the six of them piled out of the car and onto the field where everything was set up. Bethan and Cassie noticed with a grin that Dougie and Harry were clasping hands, and Danny had an arm thrown around Tom. Children were so god damn _adorable. _

"Where first then, guys?"

"The ghost train!" Harry begged, pointing at a temporary, very garishly painted ghost train. The others agreed, and they walked up.

"Fifty pence for each of you, please."

Cassie handed over the three pounds (she was keeping a toll on how much money she had to spend on the kids and then at the end of the week she was dividing it by four and charging their parents that plus £150 each for just having them – steep, but sensible), and they walked over to the carts. They were each set for two people.

"I'm scared." Dougie whimpered, looking up at the huge skull and crossbones painted onto the entrance.

"I'll look after you, Dougie." Harry kindly offered, pulling his 'boyfriend' over into the very front cart. Danny and Tom were pushed into the next one, with Bethan and Cassie at the back to keep an eye on mischief.

* * *

Slowly, they entered the darkened room. They began to gain speed as they rolled around a crazy little rollercoaster. There was nothing scary until – BAM! A huge, fake skull popped out of the wall, cackling. All four boys squealed a little, at first with genuine fright and then sarcastically. They turned a sharp bend, to find themselves in a long, dimly lit 'corridor', with the walls lined with ghosts, ghouls and skeletons. Cackling and ghostly moans came from the walls, which was fine, until a skeleton fell from the ceiling, balanced on the front of the cart for a few seconds and then flew back up, a screaming noise filling their ears. Tom nestled closer to Danny, freaked out, while Dougie was practically on Harry's lap with fear.

"I'm scared." Dougie whispered, barely audible above the screams and shouts.

"Don't worry. I've got you, I'll look after you." Harry replied.

* * *

The ride continued on in a similar manner the entire time, whizzing through various scary corridors – and then taking the entire ride again backwards, which was a little scary at first due to the double-speed nature of it. Finally, it ended.

"That was AWESOME! Can we do it again, Cassie? Please?" Harry looked up at her hopefully.

"Sorry, mate – I think that the rest of us might want to do some other stuff. At the end, if we have time, I'll take you on this again while Bethan takes the other three on something else."

The two women and four boys strolled towards the main amusements purposefully, looking around for something to do. Finally, they came across a game.

"Throw the ball into the bucket – get all five balls in, you win a giant teddy!"

Danny grinned. "Can I do this, please?"

"Yeah, sure buddy." Cassie paid four pounds, enough for each of the kids to have a go, and stood back to watch.

Tom's effort was credible – three balls stayed in the bucket, which was not enough for a teddy but the man looked at his forlorn expression and gave him a lollipop instead.

Dougie only managed to get one ball in, which the man didn't deem good enough for a lollipop, but Tom, being a sweetie, gave Dougie his.

Danny got all five in, but the last one caused one of the others to bounce out, which the man didn't consider to be all five in. He gave Danny two lollipops, one of which was immediately donated to Tom.

Harry also got all five in, and to his delight all five stayed in! He selected a giant lizard, which he immediately gave to Dougie.

"I don't want a big teddy – I'm nine, I don't need one. You're seven, though, so you can have it."

Dougie looked up at him, eyes shining. "Really? Thank you Harry!" He hugged the lizard to his chest.

"Little dude, do you want me to carry that?" Bethan offered.

"His name's Dougie." Cassie whispered.

Dougie, seemingly oblivious to her, cuddled it to his own chest.

* * *

The day swept by, filled with chips, candyfloss, bad rides and awful tombolas. They were all glad to crash out into the car on the ride home. However, Cassie was less glad when she tripped and stumbled on her way to the car, snapping her ankle to one side.

"Oh- shit!"

"Are you okay?" Bethan, a keen visitor to the gym, lifted Cassie up and plonked her onto the passenger seat.

"Yeah – ow! I think I've broken my ankle – son of a bitch that hurts like the dickens!"

This time, at Cassie's expletives, no one laughed.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Tom asked, nervously touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, Tom, don't worry mate. Bethan, I think I might need to go to A&E."

"What about the kids?"

"If you drive me there and help me in, then if you wouldn't mind staying in the car with them, maybe taking them shopping or something?"

"Okay, love. Kids, Cassie's hurt so you've gotta be good for a couple of hours while we get her sorted out."

All four fervently nodded.

"Be okay, Cassie. You're fun. It's not nice when fun people are hurting." Dougie piped up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews! I woke up at 4:30 this morning to SIX reviews! Since I woke up so early, I decided to write some more since you guys are responding so positively. Warning – too much fluffy in this chapter. Seriously, if you like kid!McFly, I think that you'll like this. Also, all baking disasters in this chapter have happened to me before, so they are real :)**

* * *

Thankfully, it turned out that Cassie's ankle was just a nasty twist and, while painful, would be fine within a couple of days. Alas, it took them several hours and three different X-Rays to determine this, so by the time Cassie was phoning Bethan for a lift home, Bethan had already called their parents, let them know the situation and had them picked up.

* * *

"What should I do with them tomorrow?" Cassie wondered aloud in the journey home.

"Well, kids like baking, and you were going to do that with them anyway. Then you could have a movie afternoon or something."

"I think I'll do just that. All I need to do is sit down and get whatever we end up baking out of the oven."

They arrived at Cassie's flat, and Bethan insisted on helping her up.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight and help you out tomorrow, love?"

"No thanks, Beth. See you soon. I love you."

After a brief embrace, the two separated.

* * *

When Dougie arrived first the next morning, he ran straight to Cassie and very gently hugged her. Dougie was only about three feet and nine inches tall, while Cassie was five foot eleven, so she found it easy to pick him up and cuddle him properly.

"Are you okay, Cassie?"

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine. Just a nasty twist."

"Dougie came home in floods of tears yesterday, worried about you." Dougie's mum remarked.

"Oh Dougs, you didn't need to do that, silly!"

"I was...I was worried!" With that, Dougie burst out crying once more, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"N'aaawww, Dougsie, don't cry! Look, dude, do you like chocolate cupcakes?"

He nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Don't tell the others, but do you want one now?"

He nodded, smiling.

Cassie and Dougie said goodbye to Dougie's mum, and with great difficulty (her ankle still hurt like it had been snapped by a crocodile) she carried him to the kitchen and plonked him down on the counter. Then, she fetched a cupcake from the container (Bethan, being adorable, had got her shopping for her while she was in hospital). Dougie stared at it for a second, and he was _off_. He bit and bit and bit, and it was gone in a matter of a minute.

* * *

The other boys arrived by-and-by, though none with the tearful flourish of Dougie. When they were all there, Cassie smiled.

"Who here likes cupcakes?"

They all nodded and grinned and called out 'Me!'.

"Let's bake some, then!"

They fetched the standard ingredients out of the cupboard, and Harry also brought out a box of cornflakes.

"Why do you have those out, Haz?"

"They're really good in chocolate cupcakes, trust me. Honestly, they're really tasty."

* * *

After a lot of debate, it was decided that the cornflakes could go in half of them, so if they were disgusting it wouldn't matter.

"Tom, I trust you, can you melt the chocolate?"

He nodded, taking the bar from her hands. She continued helping the other three for a few minutes before heaving a very quiet,

"Shit!"

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"Um, will you be mad?"

"No, I promise."

"The chocolate didn't, err, melt. It turned into crumbs."

Cassie glanced around, and sure enough the pan was filled with little chocolate crumbs.

"Tom!" she shouted, more out of frustration than anger.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" Tom replied, wide-eyed.

"I'm not, I just- give them here, I'll save them. You're not melt to melt chocolate directly onto the hob, you're...oh, never mind. Tom, go and help the others."

With a trembling lip, he did so, tears filling his eyes. He was not good at getting annoyed at. Sure enough, Cassie saved it with the help of some cream and the microwave, and soon everything was under control again.

* * *

"Cassie?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"The recipe says we need cocoa powder, but you only have hot chocolate. Should we use it anyway?"

"Yeah, go on. It won't make any difference."

"Okay."

Soon it was time to put them in the oven, and despite protests from Harry and Dougie, Cassie did that part herself.

"Guys, if this oven is hot enough to vaporise food into black crumbs, it's hot enough to hurt you. Let me do it."

"But you got hurt already!" protested Dougie, making everyone laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt myself, don't worry Dougie. It's just in case."

At that moment, the phone started to ring.

"Kids, go and play in the living room for a bit, please."

They obeyed, and Cassie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cass, it's Bethan."

"Oh, hi!"

"So, how are you finding the boys?"

"They're lovely! And, well, except for you loneliness has been a friend of mine for a long time, so it's nice to have them all around me."

"I was just calling to check that you're okay, honey. Speak soon?"

"Yeah – I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Cassie hung up, and returned her attention to the kids.

"Was that Bethan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was. I thought I told you to go to the living room, not stand right by the kitchen counter."

"I'm thirsty!"

"What do you want to drink? You know the choices."

"Water, please."

* * *

Cassie was stuck between laughing and crying when she got the cupcakes out. They were sloppy and light brown, but blackening in a way that told her they weren't going to cook any more.

"I don't think we should have used the hot chocolate powder. It has extra sugar that cocoa powder doesn't, and I think that it has messed them up."

"So we can't eat them?" Danny asked, looking sad.

Cassie nodded. "Sorry, guys. We kind of failed these."

"It doesn't matter – we had fun doing it." Tom wisely said. "Though cupcakes _would _have been cool."

"It's pretty much lunch time, guys. If you clear off, I'll do your sandwiches."

"Cassie, you're hurt. Let US do them." Dougie insisted.

"No, I can't-"

"I'm ten and these two are nine, we can handle a butter knife."

"And I'm almost eight!" Dougie insisted.

"Okay, but I'll be just in the living room if you need me."

* * *

Everything was going fine until Harry screamed rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Cassie sprung into action, hobbling into the kitchen.

"There's a LIZARD!"

Dougie laughed. "That's mine! Don't be stupid, Harry, it's just a little lizard."

Sure enough, when Dougie held out his hand the tiny creature pitter-pattered up his sleeve and appeared again at his shoulder.

"She's called Zukie, and she's really nice."

Tom and Danny laughed at the aghast expression on Harry's face, as did Cassie.

"Dougs, keep her away for now – I don't think Harry is fond of them."

Harry shook his head. "They're like snakes with legs."

"I've got a snake at home as well!" Dougie exclaimed with delight. "It's only a corn snake, not like a python or anything really cool, but I love him. He's called Mike."

"Dougie, you're insane." Harry declared. Seeing Dougie's hurt expression, he hugged him and added, "But you're cool anyway."

At that moment, a knock at the door distracted them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance for the deep emotional damage that this chapter may cause. WARNING: possible trigger warning - abuse, abuse of kids (not by Cassie, don't worry!) and a lot more swearing that usual. Also pitiful cliches. The reference last chapter was Cassie saying that loneliness was a friend of hers!**

* * *

Three men, dressed heavily in black, entered the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Stay quiet and do what we say and we won't hurt you."

Cassie stared at the men, shielding the children with her arms.

"What's going on, Cassie?" Dougie asked, confused.

"We said quiet!" snapped one of the men. Dougie's eyes welled up with tears, and the four boys shuffled closer together, holding hands.

"We need hostages for this building – the owner of the flats has gone against our orders. Four kids and a girl? Perfect."

"I won't let you hurt these kids." Cassie sharply told them.

"Shut up, you stupid cow."

One of the men grabbed Cassie's arms, to which she screamed. He clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered menacingly,

"Do that again and we'll only have four hostages – the kids."

She nodded, eyes wide with fear.

The other two men each took two kids. They were forced into the living room and onto chairs. Cassie was tied down first, then each of the kids. As soon as they let go of Cassie, she screamed again, trying to attract attention.

"Steve, gag her."

The beefiest of the men took one of the chocolate-smeared tea towels from the kitchen and tied it tightly in and around Cassie's mouth, ensuring her silence.

* * *

"Now, listen to us. We're not going to hurt you unless you don't do what we say. We'll still feed you and water you, as long as you obey us quickly and without hesitation. You'll be out of here soon as long as your building manager pays the ransom."

"Why would he pay a ransom fee on five people he doesn't know? Why not kidnap his family instead of us?" Tom asked, wriggling underneath the tight ropes that bound him. One man went to slap him for speaking, but Steve pulled him back.

"Because if anyone caught wind of this happening in his building, it might close down. Then he'd lose money, and Mr Greenwood, the owner of this building, only cares about his money."

There was silence for a while, everyone just sitting and absorbing the fear of the situation. After a while, the quiet was sliced open with a knife when Dougie began to cry.

"Shut up, kid."

But Dougie couldn't – emotions were running high, and he was only seven.

"Please, untie me for a bit, I can make him calm down." Harry begged.

The men had a quick conversation, before untying Harry. He walked over to Dougie and whispered something in his ear which made him smile a little bit – then kicked the nearest man straight in the balls and ran for the door. Locked. Panic filled him as he tried to open it, but after a couple of seconds one of the men grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back.

"You're gonna regret that, boy." the man hissed at him. Harry cried out in pain as they pulled his wrist back as far as it would go.

"Stop!" Dougie cried.

"Shut up, kid. One more word from you and you're next." another men told him.

Harry's wrist was released, but the man wasn't done. He dragged him to the kitchen area, which the others were all directed to face, grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and cracked him over the head with it once, twice, three times. Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks – he was evidently in a lot of pain. All three of the other boys were crying as well, from shock and pure, icy fear. Swiftly, Harry was tied back down, more tightly this time. Dougie, who's chair was nearest, leant his head over to Harry. Harry pushed his own sore head to Dougie and they nuzzled for a second, seeking the friendship that they could find. The men were too close for comfort, however, so they were soon forced to split.

* * *

Many hours passed, sat uncomfortably like that, before Danny piped up,

"I need the toilet."

"I don't care."

"I'm going to piss myself."

"Too bad."

"Please, let me go to the toilet!"

The men sighed, and one untied Danny, dragging him towards the bathroom door. He pushed Danny in and then slammed the door, leaning against it. When Danny was done, the man dragged him out again.

"Now you've got to pay."

"What?" Danny gave him a look of utter confusion.

"We were nice enough to let you use the toilet, so you've got a choice. No food or water until tomorrow, or a beating?"

Danny stared up at them, scared. "I have to pick one of those?"

"Yes, hurry up or you're getting both."

Danny thought for a few seconds, tears clouding over his eyes. "A beating." he whispered.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" the man smirked.

"A BEATING!" he bellowed back.

"Right, you little shit, your choice..."

He was dragged through to the kitchen, and the same wooden spoon that had assaulted Harry was selected. The blows landed everywhere – his arms, legs, back, stomach...hard, sickening hits that would leave bruises on poor Danny. At first he took it stoically, trying to keep their excuses for continuing to a minimum, but after a while he couldn't help but cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks as they hit him and hit him and hit him, and moans escaped his lips, curling into everyone's ears like whispers in the wind. After what must have been two solid minutes of abuse, he was tied back down. They didn't try and hush him when he wept. They also didn't try and stop Tom from wriggling his chair right next to Danny's and letting Danny rest his head on his shoulder, weeping into his 'boyfriend'.

* * *

At about five in the afternoon, the men entered the kitchen and left them all alone. They came back with five glasses of water and a loaf of bread. Roughly, Tom was untied and held down by dirty, calloused hands as he ate two slices of plain bread and drank the water, before being tied back down again. This continued, until they came to Cassie.

"Are you going to keep quiet, or are we going to have to do to you what we did to the kid?"

Cassie shook her head, eyes wide. The gag was removed but she was not untied, and bread and water were forced into her mouth at intervals. As soon as she was done she was gagged uncomfortably again.

"You and you are coming with me." one man said, pointing at Dougie and Tom.

"Why?" Tom asked, voice trembling.

"To film a ransom note."

"Why us?" Dougie asked.

"Because you're the wimpiest. I can't see either of you trying to nut me like that bastard did."

Instead of untying the two, he simply shifted one chair into one hand and one into the other and dragged them through to Cassie's bedroom. The other two kept watch on the remaining three people.

* * *

"Mr Greenwood, we have been told to tell you that you have to pay Steve, Pedro and Carlos $80,000 for us to be released." Tom quietly said, reading from the piece of paper on his rope-bound lap. "He says he knows that you don't care about the five of us in here, but he also knows that you do care about money, and he says that if we're found to be here against our will, the police will find out and you'll lose the company and all your money."

There was a silence before Dougie, in a halting voice, read his part. "They have said that if you don't pay the money in three days, we'll be shot."

Tom started to cry then, which set Dougie off. The man turned the camera off and dragged them back through the now-grim sitting room.

* * *

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the door. One of their parents. The men glared at them in a way that plainly said 'Stay quiet or we'll beat seven bells out of you.'. There was more knocking, and then,

"Cassie? I've come to pick Danny up!"

Danny stared at the door, biting his lip. Evidently he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Not after what had happened earlier. Eventually the knocking stopped, but then Cassie's phone, which was on the counter, began to ring. One of the men immediately grabbed it, put it on the floor and stomped on it, silencing its cries.

"We've got to get them out of here and somewhere else. If those people come around again, they'll get the police." whispered one of the men. The others nodded, and a brief whispered conversation was conducted. Finally, the men peered through the peep hole (no one was there), speedily untied everyone and began to drag them out. Steve, the biggest, had Cassie (who was still gagged), while each of the other two took two kids. They carried them downstairs, watching out for people. The last thought to run through Tom's mind before he was bundled into the back of a van was '_I may never see my family again_.'.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING – RAPE. RAPE. RAPE. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE EFFECTED/TRIGGERED BY RAPE OR SEXUAL ASSAULT BECAUSE THERE IS SOME IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE LIKELY TO BE DAMAGED BY DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE.**

**Additionally, many apologies that it has been a thousand and five years since I last updated – real life crap got in the way and I've had a rough week.**

**Thank you for all the reviews – it's insane! I love you all x**

* * *

The back of the van was dank and filthy, and the five of them were crushed tightly together. However, they were only lightly bound together and they were able to all cuddle up, comforting each other as best they could. Cassie sat with Dougie in her lap, Danny and Harry either side of her and Tom at her feet, facing her and Dougie.

"What are we going to do?" Tom asked Cassie, chewing his lip.

"Your mums will be waiting for you all – surely they'll phone the police after a little while."

Harry replied, "Yeah, but we won't be in the flat. We'll be wherever they're taking us."

"They'll find us. CCTV cameras will show where their van went – you'll see, they'll find us within a couple of days."

There was silence for a few moments before Dougie said, "Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a wee."

"If I hold you still can you do it in the bottom corner of the van? Then it won't roll over to us."

It took a little while to manoeuvre it – the men's driving was erratic at best – but he managed to wee and only fall over once. They sat down again, but within seconds, the van came to a halt. The back was opened, and before they were lead out their bonds were tightened again.

* * *

They were not far away – Cassie vaguely recognised the block of flats, as did Tom – but it seemed a world away. The blocks were tall and imposing, with filthy grey brick and cardboard-patched windows. They were lead inside and into the lift, which plummeted down.

* * *

Their flat, the basement flat, was surprisingly pleasant. It was very clean, and was vastly bigger than Cassie's – two bedrooms, a much larger bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and another room. They were lead into the other room, which contained an old, broken looking single bed, a collection of buckets, some frayed ropes and a few other bits and bobs.

Carlos, the kindest of the men, stayed to make them comfortable after Pedro and Steve had left.

"There's no window, obviously, and the door'll be locked most of the time. This is our storage room. But you've got a bed, and you can go to the toilet in the buckets. I'll bring some paper in later, with dinner. I'm sorry about this, you know – you were just unlucky that we heard sounds from your flat." With that, he left the room, locking and bolting the door behind him.

"We should play a game and take our mind off of it." Danny suggested, pacing around the small room.

"We can always play chinese whispers. We just need ears for that." Dougie replied, sitting down on the floor. The other three boys joined him on the floor.

"Cassie? Are you playing?" Harry asked.

"Sorry guys, I just need to think for a little while. I'll be right here." She lay down on the bed, which was made up, just badly broken slats-wise.

* * *

After playing chinese whispers for half an hour, the four grew bored.

"I wish we could play cricket." Harry said longingly.

"Or football." Danny replied.

"Or hide and seek." Tom murmured.

They waited for Dougie to chip in, but he didn't. Glancing down, they saw why – he was still sat on the floor, his head on his knees. He was crying. Before Danny and Tom could do anything, Harry knelt down and put his arms around Dougie.

"Don't worry, Dougie. We'll be out of here soon – one of our mums will have told the police that we're missing and we'll be found."

Cassie looked up, saw him crying and sprung into action.

"God, Dougie, I'm sorry!" She lifted him up, ignoring her sore ankle, and cuddled him close to her chest. "When we get out of here, I'm going to take you four somewhere really special to say sorry for getting you into this mess."

"Don't be silly – you don't need to do that!" Tom immediately replied, the other three nodding.

* * *

Soon, the door opened. There stood Carlos, holding a tray. He placed it on the floor before leaving and locking the door again. On it was a large jug of water, five glasses, a plate of bread and butter, a little pot of baked beans and a roll of toilet paper.

"Guys, wait a second. I'll split the food evenly." Cassie said. If she had one slice of bread, the other four could have two and a quarter each. Due to their lack of plates, she used the bread as a plate, pouring some of the less-than-abundant beans onto one slice and sandwiching them between the other slice, placing the last quarter on top. If they all had a glass of water, there'd still be half a jug left. Danny, Dougie and Harry devoured their meal immediately, but Tom slid up to Cassie and gave her his extra quarter of a slice.

"You have less than us – have this."

"No, Tom, you need it-"

"You need to eat as well."

Cassie knew that really, she needed to eat. She had a history of EDNOS, and unless she ate enough at every meal she could be triggered back into it. She'd finally gotten back on track three years previously, and she didn't want to fall off again. She gave Tom a quick hug and ate the bread.

* * *

"Now, it's bedtime. You four will be tired tomorrow unless you sleep now."

There were no moans – the four knew that they had to obey her to make their own lives easier, as she was just trying to help them.

"Pour a little bit of water into your glasses, rinse your mouths out and then spit into one of the non-toilety buckets. Then I'll sort you into bed."

They did as they were told. Cassie put Dougie into the bed first, against the wall so that he wouldn't fall out. Then Danny, facing the other way – topping and tailing was the only way all four of them would get in the bed. Harry went in next, and finally Tom.

"Goodnight, Cassie."

Cassie gave them all a little kiss and a hug, and smiled a tiny smile when Dougie and Harry reached over Danny's legs to cuddle, while Danny and Tom linked hands. Wrapping herself in the top sheet from the bed, she pushed the blanket over them and curled up on the floor by the bed, worries and fear streaming through her mind like cars on a motorway.

* * *

The next morning, they were were woken up by Carlos coming in again.

"Breakfast. Also, lady, Steve wants you for a second."

Cassie stood up, slightly sleep-hazy. The boys were still asleep. Nervously, she followed Carlos out and then into the biggest bedroom. He was sat on his bed in just a pair of boxers, grinning. Carlos left. Steve stood up, walking over to Cassie and tracing a finger over her tummy-bump.

"Is it my imagination, or do you feel good?" he whispered, leaning forward, grabbing her hair and kissing her. She screamed and tried to twist away, but he grabbed her and forced her down onto the bed, clamping a hand over her mouth and using the other one to hold her still. He forced her jeans out of the way, and his own underwear, and thrust into her, ignoring her cries. She tried to force him off, but he moved the hand that he was using to hold her down to her neck, pressing down hard on it as he pushed into her. Tensing up, Cassie felt hot tears pouring down her face as she tried to strain away from him. He wouldn't let go though, and kept on and on. Finally, he finished, leaving her lying on the bed, shocked and in pain.

"Get up and get dressed. I'll get Carlos to take you back through to the room."

Stumbling up, Cassie put her jeans and underwear back into place and readjusted her T-shirt. Carlos came through, his face showing visible shock. He gently took Cassie's arm, but she yanked it away. He nodded and walked out, trusting that she was following him.

* * *

"I didn't know that he was going to do that. I'm sorry that I put you in there. The kids are still asleep – would you like to wash yourself quickly?" While Carlos may be associated with such filth as Steve, Cassie trusted him more than him and Pedro, and nodded. He locked her in the bathroom and let her clean herself and try and come to terms with what had just happened. While she did that, he added a pot of tea and a jug of lemonade to the breakfast tray. Hatred burned through him towards Steve. Him and Pedro had been essentially stolen from the streets of Bangkok when they were only seven, and adopted to be (at the time) fifteen year old Steve's 'brothers'. They had learnt English quite quickly, and while Steve never saw them as brothers he did see their skills. He used their nimble fingers and innocent looks to get away with his thieving, which progressed to robbery when he was twenty one and they were thirteen. Pedro liked the life, and had grown to like Steve. Carlos? No. He had always hated it, but if he tried to escape it Steve would hire someone to kill him.

* * *

Once Cassie had scrubbed herself from his touch, she allowed herself a moment in the spotless bathroom to comprehend what had just happened. She had been raped. She had been kidnapped and raped. She was responsible for those four little boys. What if these men hurt those boys? She would never forgive herself. Sighing, she knocked on the door and heard it unbolt. When Carlos gently touched her shoulder, she flinched but didn't back away from the touch. He lead her to her 'room' and put the breakfast tray down on the floor.

"I'll help you." he simply said, before closing and locking the door.

* * *

"Come on, guys! Wake up!" She shook the four awake and helped them out of bed. Her voice was strained – she had just been through a traumatic experience and wasn't in the mood for them messing about. All four groaned and rolled over. After a couple more shakes and pushes, three of them got out of bed and went to sit near the tray, waiting for Cassie to split the meal into five. Danny, however, stayed in bed, yawning.

"Danny, if you don't get up right now I'm going to lose my patience." Cassie said, feeling herself hit her limit. When he didn't respond, she fell off of her sanity-cliff and did something she never normally would have dreamed of doing – she roughly hauled Danny from under the covers and slapped his legs, hard. Hard enough to make him squirm away and for his eyes to water.

"Oh god, Danny, I'm sorry." she said, all to aware of the stunned silence in the room. She may have fallen from her cliff, but she landed immediately on a cliff when she saw the red handprint appear on Danny's bare leg – why the hell did she hit him? She mentally punched herself. He blinked at her, tears spurting out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I shouldn't have done that – I'm sorry!" she pleaded. He stared at her for a second before edging around her and sitting right by Tom, cuddling up to him.

* * *

Breakfast that morning consisted of tea, lemonade, water, half an apple each, bread spread with nutella and a chocolate chip cookie each. This time, there were plates as well as cutlery, so everything was cut a lot better and served more efficiently. At the end of breakfast, Cassie sighed – she had to tell them and let them know what had happened. It didn't excuse her hitting Danny, but it would explain it, hopefully.

"Guys, I need to talk to you. When you were all still asleep, one of those men wanted me. I had to go into his room. And...and...he raped me. Do you all know what that means?"

They all nodded, looking sombre.

"I'm sorry if I do some stupid things today – and Danny, I am ridiculously sorry for hitting you. I never should have done it and it's very bad of me to have done it."

There was silence for a few seconds before Danny stood up, walked over to Cassie and cuddled her, snuggling into her chest.

"It's okay, Cassie. I'm going to kill whichever one of them did it to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate that last chapter was very dark, but hopefully this one is less so – I hope that you enjoy! No trigger warnings for this chapter, and a lot more fluff! I think that there will probably be another two or so chapters after this one :) Also, I'm aware that this one is a little short, but I have big plans for the last couple of chapters!**

* * *

"Get them in here, quick!" The five captives heard Steve's grainy voice, and a moment later their door was yanked open and they were pushed out into the living room. On the television were their faces!

"Captives include Cassie Cook, eighteen, Thomas Fletcher, ten, Daniel Jones, nine, Harry Judd, nine and Dougie Poynter, seven. It is believed that they are under the hold of the Smith Brothers, notorious London-based gang. A ransom note has been sent in the form of video, and the police have instructed Mr Jon Greenwood, the recipient of the note, not to take action. The location of the missing is not yet known, but the police are taking CCTV leads and the word of the missing children's parents to try and track them down. If you have any idea of the whereabouts of Cassie, Thomas, Daniel, Harry and Dougie, please phone in at..."

The newsreader, a skinny black woman dressed in a startlingly pink suit, listed off the details of the case.

"Now, we are going to talk to the parents of the missing children, as well as Cassie's girlfriend Bethan. Welcome onto the show."

The five hostages stared at the screen as their most loved ones appeared. Tom's dad, Danny's mum, Harry's dad, Dougie's mum and dear Bethan appeared, each looking awful. They were pale and scared looking, and none looked as if they had slept the previous night.

"Now, Mr Fletcher, your son is the oldest of the kidnapped, except for Cassie, of course. How do you feel about your child being missing?"

The man looked up to the cameras, a tear escaping from his eye.

"I feel terrible. Of course."

"Do you blame Cassie in any way...?"

"No! Of course not! I know Cassie well and I know that she will be doing her best for them right now."

Before anyone else could speak, Steve snapped off the TV.

"Time for another video note, I think."

* * *

The five of them were tied to the side of the bed, with Cassie in the centre and two boys either side. Carlos, Pedro and Steve donned heavy black clothes before switching the camera on and walking into the vision of it.

"Your choice not to pay the ransom yet is to the deficit of these people, Jon." hissed Steve. "Maybe if your security was a little tighter, they wouldn't be here."

He broke off suddenly and threw his fist out, just missing Harry's cheek. He squeaked.

"I would strongly advise you to pay it. Or it won't be kidnapping – it'll be murder."

He stayed still for a moment, looking at the camera, before instructing,

"Untie the little scrawny one."

Pedro and Carlos untied Dougie, ignoring his frantic screaming and crying. Pedro held him back by the arms while Steve began to hit him. The punches weren't hard – they didn't really hurt Dougie much at all – but were more for the camera.  
"Stop!" Harry shouted, pushing against the ropes that tied him to try and get to Dougie.

"Ooh, we have ourselves a little fighter. Tie this little brat back down and get me that one – it should be more fun."

Carlos bent to untie Harry, but he also loosened the bonds on Tom. As he did so, he whispered barely audibly,

"Run. The front door is open. I will distract my brothers."

He handed Harry over, and as they turned their attention to acting for the camera, Tom yanked the ropes off of him in a quick motion and ran. He was out of the door before Steve realised that was happening.

"Turn the camera off." he snarled to Pedro, running out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Tom was out of the building, he sped up, running hard down the street. He saw a shop and ran straight in, and up to the counter.

"Help me!" he gasped to the shop assistant.

"Aint choo one o' those kiddies who were kidnapped?"

He nodded. "Please, phone the police, one of the men is after me!"

The shop assistant lead Tom through to the back room, where he gave him a can of coke and a chocolate bar before phoning the police quickly and letting them know what had happened. Just as he put the phone down, Steve burst into the shop.

"Have you seen a little blonde kid, he's ten. He's missing."

Tom held his breath, praying to some unknown deity that the shopkeeper wouldn't let on.

"'Tween youme, I did. He went peltin' straight down this road and right innoo tahn."

Steve left without thanking him, and Tom let out his breath.

"The peelers are on their way, kid."

* * *

The police arrived presently.

"Tom, we need you to be brave and tell us where to go. Then we just need to take you to the station for a little bit and get you sorted, then you can go home!"

Tom nodded, swallowing the acidic lump at the back of his throat. "They're in the first building straight up that road – I think that it's called Rosefort Apartments or something like that. They're in the very bottom flat. Get them, please..."

A police woman nodded and very gently took his hand. "Come on, Tom – you must be hungry. Do you want something to eat when we get to the station?"

He nodded, unable to stop thinking about his friends and Cassie. He'd barely known them for four days and already they had a lifelong bond.

* * *

The tussle with Steve, Pedro and Carlos and the police was very short – the large squad of officers had them in one of their vans within a minute. Then, they very gently untied the boys and Cassie, and lead them out to the car where Tom and another officer were waiting. Somehow, all four boys squashed into the back of the car, while Cassie sat up front with the officer. The boys snuggled together, holding each other close.

"Tom?" Dougie quietly said.

"Yeah?" Tom replied, leaning against Danny.

"Thanks for getting us out. I just want to see my mum." Dougie replied.

"It was Carlos that got us out, really – he untied me."

Soon, they reached the police station. Waiting inside were their parents and Bethan, who fell onto their respective kidnapee as soon as they arrived. If you had peeked through a window at that particular moment, you would have seen Tom hugging his little sister (who was only three) while his parents rubbed his head, Danny cuddled right up to his mum, pushing his head into her stomach, Harry being hugged by both of his parents at the same time and Dougie in his mums arms, cuddling her. Tears were flowing all around.

* * *

After a round of interviews with the police – most of which the boys spent cuddling each other and prompting each other with details – they were allowed home.

"I think we should all go out for a meal." Dougie's mum suggested. "It's been a couple of days, and the boys seem close – it'd be nice to get to know each other."

Once everyone had agreed on a meal, it was decided that Pizza Hut would be a good place for everyone to go.

"Mum?" Tom asked his mum.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I need to say thank you to Cassie. She looked after us all this time."

His mother nodded. "I do as well – you look remarkably unscathed despite all this mess."

* * *

A pizza, endless soft drinks and icecream can do a lot to a small child. Giving them endless, annoying energy is one factor.

"I'm Tarzan!" Dougie shouted, standing on his chair and beating at his chest with his fists.

"Yeah, well, I'm Micky Mouse!" Danny replied, grabbing two slices of pizza and shoving them on his head before anyone could stop him. The managers had almost asked them to leave, before recognising the children and instead moving them to an empty corner of the large establishment. Suddenly, Harry ran around the table to Tom, tapped his shoulder and shouted,

"Tag!"

Of course, this made the four children erupt into a mad game of tag all around the table, giggling and falling around everywhere. Finally, Tom caught Dougie and began to tickle him, grinning at his squeals of laughter.

"Our children are mad." Harry's mum commented, taking a sip of her coffee. Nods of agreement all around.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is NOT the last chapter! There is more fluffy McFly to come, with grown up McFly and flashback kiddie McFly. Keep reading, guys – I love you all so much for the reviews and favourites and support!**

* * *

"I feel that, despite their close bond, hypnotic therapy to remove memory of everything to do with the traumatic few days, Cassie and each other would be more efficient at preventing future depression and other problems than counselling would. They are young, their minds are mouldable and I truly believe that they could be right back to their old selves in no time. Alas, they would have to forfeit their friendships." The doctor quietly told the group of parents. Cassie was sat with the kids in the waiting room of the psychiatric doctor's ward, watching them while the parents were told the prognosis.

"Is it really necessary, doctor?"

"I believe so. Of course, I can't force you into anything, but it's either all or none of them – if one of them saw another and ran up to hug them or show signs of relation and the other had no idea who that first child was, it could cause difficulties."

The parents agreed, after a little while more convincing, and booked appointments on separate days to avoid them meeting again. Now just to tell the kids.

* * *

"You mean I can never see them again?" Dougie asked, his lip wobbling. "But they're my friends!"

"I know it seems unfair, love, and to a certain extent I agree. But the doctor has said that if you don't have this treatment, you might get depression in five or six years, or even kill yourself!"

"Is Cassie having the treatment?"

"No, but I'm afraid that you could never see her again either. Apparently it might disrupt the shields that he's going to put in your head and make you remember everything."

Dougie began to cry. "But...but...they're my friends!"

"Love, it won't hurt any more after you've had the treatment. You simply won't remember them."

Dougie looked up at his mother, tears glistening in his eyes. "But I love them."

* * *

"No! I'm not having it done!" Harry bellowed, thumping the table.

"Harry, it's for-"

"No! They're my _friends_."

"Harry, I'd like you to calm down and try and see it from our point of view. Look, I know-"

"No! You don't! You weren't tied to a bed and forced to eat hardly anything and...and...fuck you!" Harry suddenly jumped up from the table and stormed upstairs, furious tears rolling down his face. He wasn't going to forget his friends, not now, not ever.

* * *

Tom and Danny's parents, meanwhile, decided not to tell them the full truth.

"You just have to spend a couple of hours with this man. It will help you get over this whole thing and feel less sad about things that happened."

Their parents had decided to tackle it with the two children together – little did they realise that it'd be the last time they saw each other (well, so they thought).

"Will it hurt?" Tom asked nervously.

"No, not at all. He'll just have a chat with you and find out which bits are making you most sad, or worried."

Tom and Danny glanced at each other and nodded. A last act of recognition. Their parents barely held it together when they saw their children's hands creep out and hold each other.

* * *

"Okay, Harry. I want you to relax. The treatment will start very shortly and then you can go home."

Harry lay limply on the bed, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He had sobbed and tantrumed and screamed and sworn for almost a week but his parents hadn't let up and he had resigned himself to his fate.

"Now, Harry, I'd like you to concentrate on the red dot on the wall and nothing else. While you concentrate on it, think about your time with Cassie, Tom, Dougie and Danny. Run every detail and memory through your mind. Think about it all, but don't take your eyes off of the dot."

Harry watched the dot, thinking fondly about the first couple of days with the guys, and then much less fondly towards the last couple of days.

"Now Harry, I'm going to turn the lights off and play some music. Concentrate on that dot and think hard about the memories."

Harry did so. Light, slow music filled the room.

"Close your eyes, Harry. Relax."

He did so without questioning it, feeling suddenly drowsy.

"Harry, those memories _didn't _happen. You don't know Cassie. You don't know Dougie. You don't know Danny. You don't know Tom. You don't know Bethan. Two months ago, nothing much happened – you stayed home, played some cricket and had a particularly nice piece of cheesecake on one of the days. Anyone who recognises you does so because of your cricketing achievements. All of your other memories of that time are fake, and when I click my fingers I want you to repress it, forget it, never think about it again."

The man waited for a few seconds, seeing a tear drip down Harry's cheek, before clicking his fingers.

"Now, when I click my fingers you'll open your eyes and answer my questions completely truthfully."

Again, he waited a moment, gauging Harry's reactions before clicking his fingers. Harry opened his eyes. The Doctor held up a photograph of Cassie and Bethan.

"Do you know these girls, Harry?"

"No, but they're hot."

The Doctor smiled. "Do you know this boy?" he asked, holding up an image of Dougie.

He shook his head. This continued for the other two boys.

"Now, what happened two months ago?"

"Nothing much."

The Doctor nodded. "You're right, Harry. Nothing happened."

The treatment was just as successful with the other boys. They were 'cured'. But with bonds that strong, can you really make people forget each other in an instant?


	9. Chapter 9

**Basically all the real life details in this chapter are from McFly's autobiography 'Unsaid Things: Our Story' – just edited for my own purposes, obviously! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"The next auditionee for V is...Danny Jones. Come through, Danny, please." Richard Rashman, the manager of Busted, was looking for members for a new boyband called V. Him and Fletch were holding auditions, and young Tom Fletcher had volunteered to film it all while songwriting with James from Busted. After a few seconds, no one walked in.

"Danny Jones?" Rashman called again, in his low American drawl.

They heard a snapped voice, and suddenly, in came a boy. He looked about sixteen, with dyed blonde hair.

"Hi there, Danny. What do you plan on playing for us?"

Tom, who was filming the auditions, almost dropped his camera. He was _sure _that he recognised Danny from somewhere.

"Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve, but I need my guitar from outside."

There was a ripple of laughter amid the judging panel.

"Don't you know anything...poppier? Beachboys, NSYNC, Busted, something like that?"

"I know a bit of Paul Weller..." Danny replied, looking a little confused. "But I need my guitar."

He looked directly at Tom and his confusion seemed to deepen. Tom looked back into the boy's blue eyes, absolutely certain that he knew him from somewhere.

"Look, Danny, you just play Bittersweet Symphony – you can play it on your guitar, though we _did _request no instruments on the advert..."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Danny enthusiastically replied, nipping out to fetch his guitar.

* * *

Tom was astounded. They'd seen average singers, some good singers...Danny was on a different level. He sang the song better than the original. As for his guitar playing...wow. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him, though.

"Thanks, Danny – we'll call you back through in a group for the dancing next."

When Danny left, Tom walked across to the panel. "He's amazing." he said simply. "He's too good for a manufactured boy band."

"He's definitely the best we've seen so far. Do you know him, Tom? He was looking at you like you did know each other." Fletch replied.

"I don't think I know him, but I do recognise him – it'll probably turn out that we went to primary school together or something like that."

They all nodded, smiling.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing him dance." Rashman commented. "He sure doesn't look like the typical all-singing all-dancing boy band member."

* * *

Danny's dancing was absolutely atrocious. There was no pussyfooting around the fact that he was dreadful. He seemed quite alarmed when everyone around him started jumping around to the music and getting into it, and after a few silent seconds he began to very jumpily, jerkily, move along to the music. The panel – Tom included – were in stitches at his dancing. Just outside one of the clear-panneled doors his mum and presumably sister were also laughing away. When the music stopped, he seemed absolutely relieved.

"Right, I'd like Antony Brant, Aaron Buckingham, Mark Hale, Danny Jones, Kevin McDaid, Leon Pisani, Mitch Streetly, Francis Smith and George Pearce to stay for a moment, please. To the rest of you, thank you for coming and we wish you the greatest luck but you aren't quite what we're looking for right now."

The other boys and men, aged between sixteen and twenty one, sloped from the room in various states of disappointment.

"Lads, you've all impressed us today. We'll be calling and emailing to let you know when the next audition is, and after that we'll make our final decision. Good luck to you all!"

As the group of 'chosen ones' left the room, Tom caught Danny's shoulder.

"Hey, Danny – you were awesome today. Look, since you don't really know any pop songs I was wondering if you'd like to stay back for a little while, learn a couple of songs with me?" he offered, staring straight at Danny. He _knew _him. God knows where from, but he knew him.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

* * *

After teaching Danny the basics of a few songs, Tom finally broke the question.

"Look, do I know you from somewhere? I swear that I've met you before."

Danny stared at him. "I thought the same!"

"Did you go to the Busted auditions? Maybe we were in the same group..."

Danny shook his head. "That's proper weird...I swear I've seen you before."

"Oh well. Anyway, before your next audition, I advise that you listen to some more pop music. The Beach Boys, Busted, The Beatles, anything like that. Learn a few poppier pieces – like Hey Jude, Eleanor Rigby, What I Go To School For, that kind of stuff."

Danny nodded. "See ya there!"

* * *

The next audition came a few weeks later. Two of the guys didn't turn up at all.

"Now, Danny, can you play us a song? Preferably something poppier than 'Bittersweet Symphony', but anything will do."

He nodded. Tom leant against the wall, staring at him. Suddenly, before he started to play, a memory flashed through his head.

_Tom and Danny were sat, along with two other lads and some older girl, in what looked like an interview room._

"_So, Tom, I hear that you and Danny have formed a strong friendship despite the hardships that you endured over those couple of days?"_

_Tom, who was aged about ten, nodded eagerly. "Danny is one of my best friends."_

_Danny, looking about nine or so, slung an arm around Tom._

Tom shook his head – that hadn't happened, had it? He didn't remember any interviews, he had absolutely no idea who the other people in the room where and he especially didn't know what 'hardships' they had endured.

"I look at all the lonely people, where do they all come from?" sang Danny. Tom sighed – he really did have a beautiful voice.

* * *

"Listen, Danny, do you want to come with me tonight to the Busted gig? I go to pretty much all of them since I'm songwriting with James, and I'm sure you could come as well." Tom offered. Everyone who was through to that round was staying in the same hotel, and a three day period of auditions was being held. Tom was trying hard not to think about the weird memory that had popped up earlier which was easier said than done.

"Really? That'd be amazing!" Danny replied, grinning.

"I travel there with James, Charlie and Matt, so we have to get ready pretty soon if we want to go. Do you wanna get changed (if you're going to) and come to my room – room fifty-six?"

Danny nodded.

"Cool, I'll see you in ten minutes."

* * *

"You KNOW those guys?"

"Yep!"

"You HANG OUT with them?"

"Yeah – well, mostly James, but yeah."

"YOU KNOW BUSTED."

"Yep, Danny, as you can probably tell from the fact we're watching one of their gigs from backstage and the fact that we shared a car with them on the way up." Tom sarcastically replied, grinning.

"THAT'S. SO. COOL!"

"Well, if you get into V I'll know you and hang out with you as well!"

Danny looked astounded. "Oh my god, you will. I might be famous."

Tom gave him a bemused look. "Have you literally just realised that you're incredibly close to joining a band under the same management as Busted, a world-known band?"

He gave a dumb nod.

"Oh, Dan, you're amazing. An absolute idiot, but totally amazing."

* * *

"Danny, I have a question for you. It's kind of a make-or-break question, so think before you answer. Imagine this – in four years you're sat in a hotel room with four guys that you don't really get on with, singing songs that you didn't write and not playing your guitar. Would you be happy?"

Danny looked at Fletch, seemingly thinking deeply. "If I say no, I won't get a place in V, will I?" he asked.

"No."

"I wouldn't be happy."

"That's okay. We all agree that your talents would be better suited to a different type of band. We were wondering if you'd like to write some songs with Tom? He's been waiting around to join another band for a year, and together you two would be a very strong start to a band."

Danny stared. "I would love that."

"That's good! I've already discussed it with Tom and he said the same thing, so we can get started. You'll both be signed to Universal, under our management, which will pay for you to stay in London for a little while every month."

Danny's only thought was '_well, at least I can spend more time with mystery-boy now'._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to upload - I'm just so bad at dialogue, and this chapter is quite dialogue heavy. There is also a short flashback to little McFly!**

* * *

"Who's the meeting with today, Fletch?" Tom asked the manager. The band had been formed altogether (FINALLY) three months previously, and the four were getting on well. However, Tom had had more strange recollections than just the one involving Danny that time, and he was absolutely certain that he knew them all from somewhere. He hadn't brought it up, though, unless they thought he was strange.

"I think that they will explain when we arrive. I'm not really meant to tell you anything..." Fletch replied, uncharacteristically quietly. Dougie was twitching around nervously in the back of the car – he really didn't like not knowing what was going on, and became incredibly anxious incredibly quickly. After a little while of driving silently, they pulled up at a police station.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, thoughts flowing through his mind – the time they managed to blag Dougie into a bar, despite being only fifteen, the weed smoking...shit!

"I can't tell you." Fletch repeated again. A lot more subdued that normally, the guys followed Fletch in and up to the main desk.

* * *

As soon as the officer realised who they were, he lead them down a long, winding corridor and into a room. One one side of the table in the middle of the room sat two attractive women in their late twenties or early thirties alongside a police officer. All looked quite concerned. McFly sat down in the four seats provided, and Fletch was ushered out again. Tom looked at one of the women, and felt a sudden flash of recognition. A memory, not quite fully formed, floated to the surface of his mind but immediately sank back down again.

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking at the familiar woman closely.

She smiled weakly, premature wrinkles showing on her pale face. "It's a long story. My name is Cassie, and this is my wife Bethan. You've met us both before, but none of you will remember it."

Tom stared at her, and all at once a fully formed memory sprang into his mind.

"You babysitted me! And- and these guys?" he exclaimed, a curious mixture of shock, surprise and fear running through his mind.

Cassie nodded. "When you were all younger – about eight years ago – I babysitted you all together. Everything was fine for a few days until we were kidnapped. They held us for a few days before you, Tom, escaped and managed to get help. You four had your memories wiped as you were such young children at the time, but it was not offered to me at the time because they thought the treatment might not work on older, more complex minds. Research done afterwards suggests that the treatment works but in very intelligent people, some traces of memory and recognition remain. Which is why you recognise us, Tom. Anyway, the men that kidnapped us are being released from prison despite being three of just thirty-seven people to have been given unchangable, unnegotiable life sentences in prison in this country due to a 'lack of evidence'. This is because you four were unable to bear witness at the time because your memories have been wiped. Anyway, I was hoping that you four may be open to having your memories brought back up to the surface – they were never 'wiped', just repressed – so that you could testify and keep those bastards in prison where they belong."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Officer, please could you play the tape?" Bethan asked, slipping an arm around Cassie, who had started to cry.

* * *

"_And tonight, we have five very special guests – welcome on Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry and Cassie, the latest victims of the notorious brotherhood gang known for their murders and robberies!" a tan woman with dyed blonde hair welcomed them on. Harry and Dougie bounced on first, holding hands and appearing quite cheerful. Then came Cassie, then Tom and Danny._

"_So, welcome to the show. First of all, I'm sure our viewers would like to know – how are you coping after such a tragic event?"_

"_I'm fine! Harry's my boyfriend and he looks after me!" Dougie replied innocently, smiling up at her. The live audience gave an 'aww'._

"_It's difficult." Cassie quietly said. "I mean, the details of what happened have been quite widely publicised – especially of my rape – and I especially get a lot of people approaching me in the street to talk to me."_

"_I've made four friends – Danny, Harry, Dougie and Cassie – out of it, and I'm okay now." Tom told the interviewer._

* * *

The tape cut out, and the guys turned back to face Cassie and Bethan.

"If you still don't believe us, just undergo the reversal therapy (it only takes about half an hour) and you'll remember just as if it happened yesterday." Cassie said, wiping her eyes hastily. Tom turned to Dougie and Harry and smiled.

"Even then, you were gay." he gave a little laugh, as did they.

"But...how did we all end up in a band together? That's a pretty big coincidence." Harry fairly said.

"I guess the faint memory of the strong bond you once had drew you all together again." Cassie replied. "Now, will you testify or not?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Dougie sat underneath the doctor's desk, crying. His memories had just been resurfaced, and he couldn't cope with them. Not now. He remembered being tied up, being held in two mens arms while another man hit him, pooping himself in a chair, being held while he weed in the back of a dark van, watching Cassie hit Danny...all these memories were bubbling up in him and dragging up other memories from his childhood and his schooling that he had wanted to forget.

"Dougie?" the doctor quietly said. "Dougie?"

He knelt down in front of the desk to see Dougie with his head on his knees, clutching his hair.

"Dougie, I'd like you to come out now so that we can talk."

A little murmur escaped his lips.

"What?"

"Harry..." he mumbled again, slightly more coherently.

Dougie was the last to have his memories restored. Tom had reacted by having a little cry before going out to form a testimony for the court date, Danny had gotten angry and punched a wall before joining Tom and Harry had sat for a while raging by himself before becoming the third to try and put pen to paper.

* * *

"Dougs..." Harry knelt down where the doctor had been minutes before. Dougie was rocking slightly now, visible wet patches from tears appearing on his trousers.

"C'mon, Doug, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out and gently placing a hand on Dougie's shoulder. Dougie didn't react, he didn't even seem to feel Harry there.

"Please, Doug...tell me which part you're crying about."

"Mhnmd."

"What?"

"Everything..." a sudden sob erupted from Dougie, loud and painful.

"Dougie, do you want to go back to the house, have a beer and a pizza and talk about this?"

"I want you to fuck off!" Dougie suddenly violently said, grabbing Harry's hand from his shoulder and pushing him so hard that he almost toppled over.

"Dougie." Harry said, in a warning tone reminiscent of a parent talking to an angry toddler.

Dougie glanced up nervously, knowing immediately that he had crossed a line. "Sorry." he miserably said.

"Look, Dougs, it's okay. We just really need to talk, all four of us."

Dougie nodded, and after a second crawled out from under the desk. "Sorry for pushing you." he apologised.

"C'mon, you idiot." Harry firmly said, slipping an arm around Dougie's waist and pulling him into a warm embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**This doesn't really relate to the story, but...this whole thing is 28 pages long so far on my laptop, written in size 12 font! That's one of the longest things I've ever written! Anyway, thank you all SO much for reviewing, and I promise that I will update ASAP - I am loving writing this! I hope that you're enjoying reading it!**

* * *

The guys managed to calm Dougie down and to get him to talk about what had happened, eventually – it took a couple more beers than they wanted it to, but they got there.

"Now, about the testimony. We all have to make one, apparently, and we'll probably be questioned in court as well." Tom said, repeating the details he had extracted from an officer earlier that day. The others nodded.

"Dougie, will you be okay doing one?"

"Yeah, I guess...can we all write them in the same room, together though?" he replied looking up nervously at the others (he was sat on the floor, having rolled off of the sofa after his fifth beer).

"Of course we can!" Danny replied. However, at the end of his sentence he was cut off by a vast yawn. "I'm fucking knackered." he yawned.

"Me too."

"Same."

"Mmmhmm."

The guys parted ways, and headed off to the land of dreams.

* * *

Dougie woke up paralysed, sweat pouring down his face. The dream...the nightmare. It'd been so awful, so horrific. The three men's faces had twisted and turned in his mind, melding into vicious, twisted masks. Tears welled in his now wide-awake eyes and he began to sniffle. He needed a hug, preferably one of the Judd variety. Climbing out of bed, he slowly wandered out into the corridor and after a little hesitation, into Harry's room. Harry was sat awake, reading a book.

"Dougie! What's wrong?"

"I h-had a nightmare..." he whispered, before bursting into tears. Harry stood up and grabbed him, pulling him into a soft, gentle hug.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Harry offered, feeling a wash of horror overwhelm him as Dougie cried into his chest. A very snuffly 'yes' came back, and Harry climbed into his bed, lying down and holding his best friend close to him. Dougie rested his head on Harry's chest and cuddled into his warm arms, taking comfort in the regular rise and fall of the older boy's chest. As they fell asleep, the necessity of each other became obvious to both.

* * *

"I think Dougs might need counselling." Harry said quietly to the others the next morning. The youngest in their ranks was still in Harry's bed, snuffling into the pillow and looking quite adorable. "He came to my room in the middle of the night and started crying because of a nightmare he had."

Tom and Danny glanced at each other: this was bad. This was very bad.

"Are you two coping okay?" Tom asked. They both nodded. "Me too."

"Why is Dougie so affected then?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Maybe because he was such a little kid at time – like what, seven or something like that?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, but we weren't much older, only nine or ten." Tom replied.

"Hey guys!" they heard a sleepy voice from the door and glanced across to see Dougie standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Doug. Feeling better today?" Harry asked. Dougie nodded, walking across to the cupboard, pulling out a box of cornflakes and stuffing some in his mouth directly. He then went to the fridge, found the bottle of milk and glugged some into his mouth.

"Listen, Dougie. We were talking and we think it might be an idea for you to have counselling." Tom carefully said, watching him closely. Dougie shrugged.

"I'm fine, really guys – I just felt a bit weird yesterday. We need to write testimonies today, anyway."

"The testimonies can wait if you're not okay." Harry immediately replied. Dougie repeated his 'instant cornflakes', before replying,

"I'm fine. Seriously."

Danny shrugged at the other two – if Dougie refused, they couldn't really help him.

* * *

"Have you got the bit with the bucket to pee in?" Tom asked the others. They nodded. They had written their testimonies separately, as required – however, slightly against the law, they had decided to edit them all together so as to make really tight, connecting arguments.

"What about the bit with the broken bed?" Danny asked.

"Oh!" Harry quickly added the bit in to his description of the main room of their kidnap. Dougie was being very quiet, but he seemed okay and wasn't crying/hiding under a desk, so they figured he was okay for now.

"You guys, what actually happened after I got out?" Tom asked curiously.

"They secured us all down and then went and tried to tighten security on the doors and windows, with that big bloke, Steve, going after you." Danny responded, still scanning his eyes down his writing and occasionally adding a word or scribbling one out. Harry nodded.

"When's the court date again?" Dougie quietly asked.

"Next Friday." The other three responded, each concentrating more on editing their testimonies than on Dougie. As such, none of them noticed when he slipped out of the room, into the kitchen and then out the front door.

* * *

In Dougie's hand was a bottle of whiskey, almost completely full, which Tom had bought the other day (he wasn't even 18 himself yet, but he looked it and people sold him alcohol). It was for Harry, but when he got back from the off license, Harry was already asleep. Danny had had a single glug from it, and that was it. Truthfully, Dougie wasn't sure how much whiskey one needed to get drunk, but he hoped this was enough. He needed it to try and get rid of the pain in his head just for a moment. Finally, he reached the destination that he wanted – the kid's play park. As it was still early on in the morning as well as being a school day, there were no kids there. Dougie climbed up onto the climbing frame and sat at the top of the slide, and opened the bottle.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, after taking his first, scalding sip. The burning fluid ran down into his stomach and made it feel hot and uncomfortable. However, the sensation soon passed and after a while he was swigging back the fluid like no one's business. As the liquid drained away into him, he felt the tension inside of him slip away a little, and a relaxed haze filter his thoughts. Drinking relatively quickly, he had very soon consumed the entire bottle. At ease, Dougie lay back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mr Fletcher? Or Mr Judd?"

"Yeah?"

"You are one of the people responsible for Dougie Poynter, right?"

Dread filled Tom – what had happened? They thought that he'd just gone upstairs! Gulping, he said, "Yeah?"

"Can someone come down to the station and collect him? You're listed as his legal guardians, but I notice you're only seventeen..."

"Yeah, um, what happened?"

"He was found passed out and drunk in a park. You're going to need to sign some waivers..."

Tom sighed: he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hug Dougie or strangle him. "Okay, we'll be right there."

Putting down the phone, he shouted, "Guys! We've gotta go and get Dougie."

* * *

When they arrived, Dougie was lying inside of a cell, handcuffed but obviously completely out of it.

"We've done all the medical tests and he'll be fine – he must have spilt half the bottle of whiskey he had with him – but he's probably going to be asleep for a while." a bored looking officer told them when they arrived, full of concern.

"We'd better get him out to the car, then."

Tom grabbed him under the armpits as the officer undid his handcuffs. Danny grabbed his legs while Harry shifted him around the waist – slowly, they manoeuvred him out to the car. Tom's mini. Tom got into the driver's seat and Danny sat at the front beside him, leaving Harry to hold Dougie still and secure in the back. The drive back was tense as they tried to keep quiet so as to leave Dougie asleep, but also had to discuss what to do.

"Should we call his mum?" Danny asked. The other two shook their heads.

"There's no point getting him in trouble." Tom replied. "Why would he do it, though?"

Harry, who had been drunk more often than the other two, replied, "Probably because alcohol calms you down. He's really fucked up right now."

* * *

When Dougie woke up, he was in his own bed and he had an absolutely splitting headache. The other three guys were sat on the floor, talking quietly.

"Guys?"

They glanced across. "Bad head?" Danny asked when Dougie winced at his own voice. The fifteen year old nodded, glancing at the three sombre faces nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked them, still slightly drunk from his excursion a few hours earlier.

"You! You worried us!" Harry suddenly exploded, before storming out. Dougie stared after him and went to get out of bed, but a fresh explosion of pain in his head stopped him.

"Dougie, go back to sleep. We all need to talk when you're sober." Tom said, pushing the blankets back over Dougie and brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes, before grabbing Danny's arm and dragging him out of the room. As Dougie fell asleep, a final, broken thought came into his mind. _What if I've ruined it?_


	12. Chapter 12

Dougie's hangover didn't really go away until the next morning, aided in it's departure by glasses of water, aspirin and ham sandwiches left in his bedroom at hourly intervals for each time he awoke, tired and in pain. He slept solidly, with no nightmares breaking through his sleep. At ten the next morning, the guys entered his room to wake him up and talk.

"Dougie. We have a serious problem here if _that _is how you deal with emotions." Tom began. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you talk to us?"

Dougie shook his head, choosing to remain silent.

"Dougie, talk to us." Harry quietly said, looking closely at the boy who had come to be his best friend over the last few months, as well as that time eight or so years previously.

Again, Dougie shook his head.

"You're getting counselling, Dougs, whether you like it or not. You'll have to talk to them, you may as well talk to us as well." Tom informed him. Danny didn't speak, choosing not to express _exactly _what he thought of what Dougie had done. He was pretty sure that his words would do more harm than good.

Dougie glared at them. "You really don't get it, do you?" he growled, shocking them all with his harsh tones.

"Get what, Dougie?" Tom asked.

"It was the same then as it is now! I'm just a kid to you! I might be fifteen and you're all seventeen and Tom's pretty much eighteen now, but I still have thoughts and feelings! You keep on treating me like some little kid who doesn't know anything, and it fucking hurts me." Dougie choked out.

"No we don't!" denied Danny, furious at the suggestion.

Dougie stared at him. "Yes, you do! It should be _my _decision whether I have counselling and stuff like that, not you three's! 'You're getting counselling whether you like it or not'. No! You can fuck right off!"

"Is this what you've been so pissy about, Dougs?" Harry sadly asked him. Dougie ignored him, but a little tear came out of one eye.

"We really haven't been great at this, have we?" Tom added.

Dougie looked up at them. "It's not just that. It's the whole thing that happened when we were kids as well. It's a huge part of my life that I couldn't even fucking _remember _until the other day. I wish we hadn't had that treatment in the first place. I'd be over this all by now."

Harry slipped his arms around Dougie, Tom grabbed his hand and Danny sat down right next to him, one arm around him. There they sat for almost an hour, each quietly thinking to themselves about the mess that they were in.

* * *

"I, Thomas Fletcher, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Tom said, smiling a tiny bit at how silly it sounded in his ears. The four of them were dressed in matching black suits, and as the oldest of the four of them, he had been called up first to testify. Cassie had gone first – they'd watched her, and all of them had gotten tearful at what she had said.

"Now, Mr Fletcher, tell us in your words the events leading up to the kidnapping. Were any safety precautions overlooked – windows left open, doors unlocked, things like that?"

"No, Cassie was great! She kept us all safe."

"Did you in anyway feel uneasy in the day before the kidnapping?"

"No, we were all fine."

The questions went on and on, unrelenting. Then came a question which Tom couldn't forgive.

"Now, Mr Fletcher, we have record that you underwent memory repression therapy. You recently had your memories excavated – how sure are you that what you remember is the truth?"

Tom stared at them menacingly, rage filling him. "I am 100% sure that what I remember is truth! Do you think I'd have cried – truly broken down and cried – afterwards if I wasn't sure? Do you think us four would be so broken if what we remembered wasn't the truth? Do you think we'd have the same memories as Cassie if we'd made it up?" he exploded.

"Very well. Next up to the stand, Mr Harry Judd."

* * *

The four of them combined must have talked for almost two hours as they answered question after question. Steve, Carlos and Pedro weren't in the room, for which they were glad, as all were certain that they would cry pretty badly if and when they saw them. Finally, they were sent away to have a break while the judges deliberated. Steve, Carlos and Pedro weren't allowed to further defend themselves – their fate was still going to be negative, no matter what happened.

"You did well, Dougie." Danny said, grabbing his friend into a bone crushing hug. Harry and Tom nodded, and the four ended up in a squishy, happy hug. That was, until, Tom saw out of a window over Harry's shoulder – and saw the three men climbing out of a police van, handcuffed and each restrained by two burly officers. The other three felt Tom's grip on them slacken and turned to look. They reacted differently – Harry stiffened up, a look of anger crossing his face, Danny sat down abruptly on the floor while Dougie started to cry immediately, his nightmares coming true. The curtains of the window were hurriedly shut by an officer when they realised who were just outside, but it was too little, too late. Tom grabbed Dougie and pulled him away from where he was staring at the shut curtains, trying not to cry himself. Every kid has those nightmares where the monsters come to get them, right? For McFly, that day, it came true. The monsters had come back to get them. And they didn't know with any certainty that they could cope with that.

* * *

An extra half an hour was granted of respite due to 'unforeseen trauma' before everyone had to re-enter the court. McFly spent it cuddled together on a sofa, not talking about what they were all trying to avoid thinking about. Tom was sat against one arm of the sofa with his legs going down the middle. Danny was sat in between his legs, with Dougie inbetween his and finally Harry at the end. They curled up together, arms around the person in front, using the warmth and stability of each other's physical presence to reassure themselves. However, after a while they were called back through. Sat right there were Carlos, Steve and Pedro. They looked a lot older, and had gained weight, but their faces were still terrifying to the four. McFly kind of zoned out during the legal jargon, until...

"The jury have unanimously voted you all guilty as charged, with the current sentence of life in prison without chance of appeal or bail. Sentence given." The judge tapped the desk with their hammer, and people began to file out. Just as the kidnappers were being taken out, however, Steve struggled with the officers, punched one so hard he knocked him out and ran, hard. He didn't get far, of course. He did, however, get far enough to run right up to Danny who was walking in front of the other guys, and shout,

"You'll pay! You'll pay for this!"

Officers grabbed Steve and yanked him away, while people swiftly moved the guys out of the court room and into the waiting area. The four of them would have been absolutely destroyed by such a statement an hour before: now, they were only mildly discomforted. He was going to be in prison for his entire life. He would die there, and there was no chance of that changing.

* * *

When McFly got home that night, they spent a long time talking. Just talking about little things and issues, memories from their childhood. Ripping a plaster from a wound hurts, but in the end it is good for the wound to air and heal. Going to court ripped off their plaster, and while it still stung now, in time they would come to cope with it. The scab that was left would heal into smooth skin. Time would ensure that. Well, time and plenty of friendship.

~fin~


End file.
